This invention relates in general to methods for manufacturing frame assemblies, such as are commonly found in vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to an improved method for manufacturing a bracket, such as a body mount support bracket, using hydroforming techniques and for securing such bracket to a vehicular frame assembly using magnetic pulse welding techniques.
Many land vehicles in common use, such as automobiles, vans, and trucks, include a body and frame assembly that is supported upon a plurality of ground-engaging wheels by a resilient suspension system. The structures of known body and frame assemblies can be divided into two general categories, namely, separate and unitized. In a typical separate body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion of the vehicle are separate and independent from one another. When assembled, the frame portion of the assembly is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system and serves as a platform upon which the body portion of the assembly and other components of the vehicle can be mounted. Separate body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in most older vehicles, but remain in common use today for many relatively large or specialized use modern vehicles, such as large vans, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. In a typical unitized body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion are combined into an integral unit that is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system. Unitized body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in many relatively small modern vehicles, such as automobiles and minivans.
In a typical separate type of vehicle body and frame assembly, the frame portion has a plurality of body mount support brackets secured thereto. The body mount support brackets are provided to facilitate the connection of the body portion of the vehicle body and frame assembly to the frame portion. Typically, each of the body mount support brackets is formed having a generally inverted U-shaped configuration including a central body portion having a pair of leg portions depending therefrom. An opening is formed through the central body portion of each of the body mount support brackets to facilitate the connection of the body portion of the vehicle body and frame assembly to the frame portion. The body mount support brackets are usually secured to the frame portion of the vehicle body and frame assembly by conventional welding techniques. Although this method of manufacturing a vehicle body and frame assembly has been effective, some drawbacks have been noted. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing a frame assembly, such as is commonly found in a vehicle, that addresses these drawbacks.